The Recollections of Hermione Granger: First Year
by Madalyn McKinney
Summary: Before there was a world of magic, danger, bravery, and friendship, there was just a girl. Her name was Hermione, Hermione Granger.


**A/N:** Hello again! This is one of my older stories, if anything it is more of a short recollection. It focuses on one character in particular, Hermione Granger. It is pretty short, but I thought it would make a nice addition.

 **Disclaimer:** Another shoutout to JKR! I don't own the characters or the world this story is set in.

When you're done, please, please, PLEASE review. It means everything to a writer.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

She was always a bit of a peculiar child.

At least that's what she was told. Her parents loved her, the muggles they were, and they accepted her new status as a witch with curiosity and awe.

They were dentists, and while that was a perfectly reasonable profession, it was ordinary.

Unlike her. She wasn't ordinary. In fact, she liked to think of herself as _extraordinary_.

Sure, she was a bit of a know-it-all, but she prided herself on her facts. Her hair was nearly untameable, so she didn't bother. Her middle name was Jean, quite a lovely name in her opinion. She was an only child. She prefered cats.

However, it was not these facts by which she considered herself extraordinary.

She thought she was extraordinary because she could do magic. She was, in the simplest terms, a witch.

Not one of the green, crooked nose, warty witches. After extensive research, she discovered that persona was mostly untrue. Some witches were warty, and some did have crooked noses, but up to this day, she hadn't found any that were green.

Some of the myths she'd heard in her childhood turned out to be true. They could in fact ride broomsticks, which were often used in a game called Quidditch. They had spells, and charms, and brewed potions. They wore the traditional witch hat at certain occasions. They had robes, very different from Muggle clothing. They possessed owls or cats and wands. There were wizards, the male counterpart, too. Most of all, they possessed magic.

She was only eleven when she discovered this whole new realm. The letter, brought by an owl, "cordially invited her" to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that fall. According to her letter, she was a muggleborn, a trait many wizards and witches possessed. It reassured her that despite different opinions, being muggleborn was not a bad thing. It just meant that you were born with magic to non-magic parents.

It gave her a list of supplies, supplies which she then purchased from a place called Diagon Alley. After a full day of shopping, she came back to her home in London with all the necessary supplies. She now carried with her robes, textbooks, a cauldron, a cat, a wand, and much more.

She adored her wand. To non-magical folks, it may appear to be a very pretty stick. To her, it was so much more. It was ten and three quarters of an inch long, crafted from vinewood, and containing a dragon heartstring core. She thought it was very pretty, a long, slender thing, with vine detailing snaking up the sides. Now, she could channel her magic, truly control it. With it, she felt powerful.

In her days leading up to the beginning of her career at Hogwarts, she prepared in any way she found possible. She tried on her robes and uniform dozens of times, worried she had grown since she wore them last. She learned cat-training tricks. As petty as that may sound, it turned out to be helpful, for her Crookshanks could now follow basic practiced simple charms and spells, until she could perform them with ease. She recited simple ways to greet new people saying "how do you do?" or "it's a pleasure to meet you" to her mirror. She gathered every article from the wizarding world she could get her hands on, and pored over them until the light of day was gone.

The night before her departure to Hogwarts, she closed her books, leaned back in her chair, and deemed she was ready.

And it was all because she, Hermione Jean Granger, was a witch.

* * *

I am immensely grateful to my readers. I love you _all_. Again, please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts.

So much love,  
Madalyn


End file.
